Ben Cold: Child of Frieza
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Born as the child of the warrior known as Frieza, watch as Ben strives to become the greatest warrior the universe has ever known!
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm sure we all know about Frieza's race from Dragon Ball Z. Well, what if Ben was a member of that race? But not just any old member... But the son of the tyrannical ruler of the Planetary Trade Federation, Frieza himself! Just so you know, Ben won't get an Omnitrix in this story. Also, I plan to update Ben 10: Hero of Equestria after this.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, or Dragon Ball Z!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Birth of an Heir!**_

* * *

Planet Cold... A world that is not really as cold as its name makes it seem. At least, not for the first few months of the year. Many months of the year, this planet is plagued by violent winters that can cause Earth's equivalent to a planet wide ice age! But all of this freezing temperature, ice and snow has helped the planet's inhabitants to develop a powerful tolerance to frigid temperatures.

This planet is the home of a race of humanoid lizards called Icejins. Their power varies between individuals of their race, but every single member of the race has the power to transform into different forms. They do this due to the fact that each individual is born with an insanely high power level. And the stronger they get, the more power a new form has to suppress. The Icejins are a people of combat, and have a natural thirst for battle.

And currently, we find two members of this race's royal family in the recovery ward of their medical facility. They were currently celebrating the birth of their first child, and heir to the Royal family.

The first member of the family was a male. He had white, armor-like skin on his body, purple "jewels" on his head, chest, and shoulders. He had light purple skin, red eyes, and dark lips. He also had sharp black horns sticking out of the sides of his head, and a long prehensile tail. His feet had three, finger-like toes, and his hands had five humanoid fingers. He wore an odd Battle Jacket, and a pair of black shorts.

Laying in the hospital bed with her back propped up against the headboard with a pillow was the man's wife. She was actually in her true form so that she could withstand the strain of birthing, and was indeed very beautiful. She had bright pink skin, dark purple armor-like skin on her upper shoulders, head, forearms, and shins. The "jewels" that covered her body were located on her head, shoulders, forearms, and calves, and her tail was thinner than her husband's.

Also, her body had a more feminine build while still having a bit of visible muscles on her arms. She also had a more humanoid appearance, also lacking the three opposable toes that the males have, instead having feet and toes that are more like a human female's. The white "armor" on her head also had six blunt spikes that pointed backwards on each side of her head.

Cradled lovingly in her arms was a small child wrapped in a blue blanket. It was an infant of the Icejin race that was obviously a male. His skin was more of a cross between the colors of his parents being more of a lavender color, and the armor parts of his body were still white. However, the "jewel" parts of his body where an emerald green color. He was currently sleeping while sucking on the tip of his tail, just enjoying the warmth of his mother's touch.

"Frieza, isn't he beautiful?" asked the Icejin female.

The male, Frieza, merely smiled as tears of pride and happiness welled up in his eyes. He had wanted a child of his own ever since he had married his wife, Subzero, and now finally had a son.

"He is indeed a very handsome young lad, Subzero, my beautiful queen. But what shall we name him?" Frieza asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could perhaps name him... Ben." Subzero said.

Frieza put a hand to his chin as he thought about this. Normally, Icejins were named after something having to do with the cold. But he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't like the name, Ben. Besides, individuality was a very rare thing in this day and age.

"Prince Ben Cold... Sounds appropriate. Alright, Ben it is." Frieza said.

The doctor wrote down the name on a birth certificate, and left the room to give the new family some privacy. Little did they know that this child would one day grow up to be the most powerful of his people.

* * *

 _ **I hope you like this story idea. READ AND REVIEW! Flamers shall DIE at the hands of the mighty Lord Chilled! Also if guest reviewer Omnipotent 18 is reading this, know that I did get your previous review in Quest of the Kaminatrix. And I will think about it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is just to show how Ben is as a small child while living on Planet Cold. The real action won't begin for awhile now. But I think that you'll enjoy the chapter anyway!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Dragon Ball Z!**_

* * *

"Death Beam!" = Talking

 _"Kamehameha!" = Thinking_

 **"Destructo Disk!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Childhood Antics!**_

* * *

It's been four years since the birth of Prince Ben Cold, and things had become very lively around the palace. But then, one couldn't help but smile at the young prince's childhood innocence. Especially when he managed to out fly his babysitters, the Ginyu Force.

"Hey, get back here!"

"NEVER!"

Ben had changed a little bit in the past four years. His horns had begun to grow in, but were more curved like bull horns. He also had a small, black spike growing out of each shoulder, and he was about half as tall as his father in his first form.

But he was also a little ball of energy. He never stayed in one place too long, and was even worse when given something like that soy based food on Earth called Tofu. It really made the child go loopy, for some reason.

But right now, Ginyu and his crew were stuck trying to catch the crazy young prince. Ginyu sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time that afternoon as Ben loop de looped over his head, and flew off to another part of the palace.

"Hey, is this really what we've been reduced to, cap'n? Glorified babysitters for his royal obnoxiousness?" asked a reddish orange humanoid member of the Ginyu Force known as Jeice.

"I'll say! He's faster than Burter, and that's saying something!" Guldo added.

"Hey, c'mon guys! It ain't all bad!" a hulking big humanoid named Recoome said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. The other four members of the Ginyu Force just started arguing over who's fault it was that they were stuck with this job. Recoome just silently shrugged as he faced the audience, and flew off in search of the young prince. He didn't have to go far, as he came upon an adorable sight.

The young prince was asleep sunning himself by a window. And just like when he was a baby, he was sucking on the tip of his tail as he slept. Recoome couldn't help but d'aaww at the sight.

"Shhh!" Recoome said to the audience.

He then silently picked the young prince up being extremely careful not to wake him, and flew off to where the queen was. He knew that young Ben would have a better nap if his mother was there with him. As for the rest of the Ginyu Force? Well, they were all staring in shock at how easily Recoome had "caught" the little troublemaker.

But no one could possibly predict that one of their own was on his way to Planet Cold with one goal in mind. Planet wide genocide of the entire Icejin race! And the assailant? A member of the Icejin Royal Family.

* * *

 _ **Not much, I know. But I need to think about how exactly the destruction of Planet Cold should happen. But don't worry, it'll be good. And I've already decided on a form that Ben will prefer to stay in, in concerns to his Icejin transformations. And the next chapter of Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse is still a work in progress.**_


End file.
